Void Termina
Void Termina= Void Termina is the final boss of Kirby Star Allies. He is a entity born without someone to care for him, causing him to become the Destroyer of Worlds before he was sealed away by four heroes. |-| Void Soul= Void Soul is a secret boss in Kirby Star Allies. He is the very Essence of Chaos and is the more powerful reincarnation of Void Termina after his first defeat by Kirby's hands. |-| Astral Birth Void= Void is the true final boss of Kirby Star Allies. He is Void Termina's true form at his maximum potential, before he was sealed away by the four heroes. Depending on the positivity or negativity he has absorbed, Void will reincarnate into a Destroyer of Worlds or an Ally to the Stars. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bowser vs Void Termina Possible Opponents *Antasma (Super Mario Bros.) *Beerus *Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog; as Devil Doom) *Demigra *Doomsday (DC) *Giygas (MOTHER) *Ganondorf (as Demise) *Infinite *Jubileus (Bayonetta) *Majora *Majin Buu (as Kid Buu) *Marx *Thanos (Marvel) *Zero *Dark Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History In the Past, Void Termina was a force of destruction, who spreaded fear across the universe. Eventully he was defeated by 4 warriors who used heart spears to seal his power. He was later revived by the cult, he was then defeated by Kirby. Death Battle info Backround *Aliases: Destroyer of Worlds, Essence of Destruction, Essence of Chaos, Astral Birth, Void. Powers and Techniques *Can regenerate. Outer Shell *Can punch the ground which creates shockwaves. *Can jump and create shockwaves. *Can shapeshift his hands into swords. *After 2/5th of his health is gone, he will cover his swords with fire, they can create fire shockwaves before he slashes an X shaped fire blast into the air. *After 2/5th of his health is gone, he will cover his swords with lightning, they can create electrical shockwaves before he slashes an X shaped electric blast into the air. Heart *Can summon strange symbols that fly towards a victim. *Blood rains from the sky while inside. Bird *Can create crossbows that shoot fire and ice arrows. *Can create electrical spears before making them rain from the sky. *Can create an axe and holds it with his tail before slamming it into the ground, creating shockwaves. *Can create a blue glowing crown before the crown shoots lasers everywhere. *Can creates ice spears before making them rain from the sky. Core *Creates shockwaves that turn allies against you. *Shoots energy pellets from his eyes. *Can create shockwaves with us body. *Extends spikes from his body. Dark Matter *Can shoots lasers from different directions. Angel God *Can use the Outer Shell's attacks but they are faster and stronger. Bird Soul *Can use the Bird's attacks but they are faster and stronger. *Can summon the Master Crown. Soul *Can use the Core's attacks but they are faster and stronger. *Can create clones. *Can create energy cutters. *Can create tiny Void Matters like 0 with his Dark Matter **The Void Matters can suck in anyone who gets too close. Soul Matter *Can fire a giant laser from his eye, will electrify water. Demon God *Can use the Angel God's attacks but even faster and stronger. *Can create shockwaves in midair. Void Heart *Can use the Heart's attacks but faster and stronger. *Cam create a Ed symbol which drops a Maxim Tomato after it is destroyed. Void Bird *Can use the Bird Soul's attacks but even faster and stronger. *Can create three copies of the Master Crown. Void *Can use Void Soul's attacks but they are even faster and stronger. *Can summon mirror-like projections to bounce his lasers around the arena. *Can entomb self in flame to charge at foes Feats *Can easily be reincarnated when killed. *Can fight, keep up and damage Kirby and his friends. *Can manipulate Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Dee and many others into becoming his friend. *Stated that he was going to destroy everything. *Made Marx team up with Kirby to defeat him. *Stated to be Kirby's strongest enemy. *Kirby could only harm his exterior with the Star Allies Sparkler. *Can fight Kirby and three friends all at once. *Can blast away whole planets in one fell swoop (his most powerful feat yet). Weaknesses *Is not that intelligent in his normal and Soul forms, but is smarter as Void. *Was defeated by taking blows from more than 25 characters similar to Kirby in power, but this was only after taking a brutal beatdown from Kirby. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Archers Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bosses Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Kirby Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Demon